A Step into The Pureness
by Miko-Chi
Summary: Life was fine and normal for Yuuki until one night a new Night class student came to Cross Academy. What is her motive as she tries to disturb every moment of Kaname and Yuuki? What has she told Zero and what will Yuuki do? A KanamexxYuuki fanfic! R & R.
1. Come on Yuuki!

**Disclaimer: Never own anything of Vampire Knight [wish so. This disclaimer is also for all other chapters too so I do not need to write it over and over again!**

A first Vampire Knight fanfic that I wrote and I hope you guys will like it! This story is also a challenge given by the user, Wielder of the Mighty Pen! Hope you like it!

* * *

As the twilight soon arrives, the Cross Academy as usual, was crowded by the Day class people especially the girls. Cross Academy is a school that is divided into two sections. The Day class and the Night class which is said to consist of 'beautiful' elite students only. However, a truth was kept away from the people. The Night class student were no normal humans, they were vampires. In order to have this secret from the students, there exist two guardians to protect the secret.

"Aidou-senpai!!! You're so cool!!!"

"Senpai, will you go out with me tonight?!"

"Kyahhh!!!"

The girls tried to reach the Night class student but stood back as they were given a freaky aura by a boy guardian, Zero Kiryuu. Although having a nice and handsome look, his cold presence did not attract much o the girl's attention for him. In fact, he's actually an E-class vampire himself as once he was bitten by a pureblood, Shizuka Hiou.

The other bunch of girls was blocked by another guardian and that is Yuuki Cross. As she tries her level best in stopping them moving forward with her staff, one of the Night class student approaches her. A handsome looking guy with dazzling eyes, Kaname Kuran, a pureblood that is greatly respected by the others. He had also saved Yuuki when she was small and attacked by a stray vampire. From there on, Yuuki really admired him.

"You're working very hard, Yuuki." He spoke softly.

"Kaname-senpai…thanks." Yuuki blushes her little and loosen her guard.

One of the girls felt distraught looking at the good relationship between them and got through the crowd and gave Yuuki a hard push, then acted innocent. From the force of the push, Yuuki fell hard on the ground.

"Yuuki!!!" Zero quickly rushed to her side but lost by a second as Kaname held Yuuki onto his arms.

"Are you alright, Yuuki?" he asked with concern.

"Yes…somehow."

Kaname looked up and stared at the students searching for the culprit. His eyes looked around menacingly at them. The girls, frightened by Kaname's anger retreated back to their dorms immediately.

"Can you stand up properly?"

"Yeah, it just a minor push and that won't get me around easily!" Yuuki said cheerfully trying not to make Kaname sad.

Looking a little irritated by the presence of Kaname, Zero turn around and left the spot without telling Yuuki although she has noticed.

"Ah, Zero wait!" Yuuki shouted.

"Well then, I shall be going to my class now." Kaname said and started walking into the academy.

"Eh…errr…wait!" I cried.

"What's the problem, Yuuki?" Kaname look around and look at the anxious Yuuki.

Her face was turning scarlet red. She was blushing madly and she clenches her fist and dared herself to say it. The nervous feeling of her made her speechless for a moment.

_Say it Yuuki! Come on!_

She took a deep breath and chilled down.

"Err…Kaname-senpai, will you…er, errr…senpai…come to have dinner with us and the Chairman!!" she finally said it out.

At first, Kaname was quiet and stared at the anxious Yuuki that was waiting for his answer. Then, he gave her a smile.

"Sure, I will be right there after the class."

Yuuki smiled widely by that reply and said, "I will be waiting!" and skipped away to inform the Chairman.

-TBC-

* * *

Sorry for my bad grammar mistakes!! p 


	2. Kaname and Zero

Let's move to the story!!

* * *

Later that night, Yuuki and Chairman Cross was busy preparing for dinner.

"Oh, my dear loving daughter, tonight you're such a great help!! You're so sweeeeeettttt!!!" Chairman gave a tight bear hug.

"Chairman, I can't breathe!"

"Oh,oh,oh sorry!" Then, he noticed Zero leaning onto the wall and watch them.

"Zero, my son!! Why don't you help me out like Yuuki??" he said merrily at Zero.

"Did I ever say I was your son?" he said coldly.

"Oh, come on! We are a family!!! Let's do things together!" he said as he was going to give Zero a hug and a kiss on the forehead

"Hey, don't come near me, you old man!! Don't even think about it!" he pushes the chairman away hardly.

"Oh, that's so cruel of you Zero! Don't you ever love your dear daddy here?" Chairman started to act dramatically and cried aloud on the floor.

"Oi, old man, instead of talking so much, look at your soup. It's spilling."

"Eh?"

"Chairman!!!" Yuuki screamed for help.

The soup was spilling from the cooking pot tremendously. Chairman Cross quickly turns off the fire and took hold of the pot's cover and opens it but…the heat also accumulated at the cover and it burn his hands. The heat hurts his hand and thus he lets go off the cover and falls…onto his leg…hardly.

"AHH!!" he screamed in pain and jumped around holding his left leg. As he jumps, his other leg tripped over the carpet and that brought him straight onto the wall. "Kargh..ah…" His face smacked onto the wall, he groaned in pain and slid down onto the floor.

"Chairman, are you okay??" Yuuki ran to his side to take a look at him.

While all the fuss was going on, Zero heard a knock at the door of the house. Quietly, he left the room and disappeared.

* * *

He headed for the door of the house. Then, he opens the door and was shocked to see the person standing in front of him. He gritted his teeth and bit his lips looking at the person he rather hates.

"What are you doing here, Kaname Kuran!?"

Kaname stood there at the door looking cool as usual. He didn't seem to be bothered by Zero much.

"Yuuki has invited me to a dinner. Shouldn't you let a guest into a house than standing here?" Kaname said coldly.

"And how would I ever know that is the truth? Maybe you just came here for some other reasons." Zero did not give way.

"And what will the reason be? To drink Yuuki's blood and turn her into a vampire?"

Strike the jackpot.

"Don't be foolish!!" Kaname raised his voice that got Zero stun by his action.

* * *

"Kaname-senpai?"

"What's wrong Yuuki?" the Chairman asked looking at her curious face.

"I thought I heard Kanme-senpai's voice. Don't tell me…"

* * *

"Don't forget, you're just a mere vampire closing to level E. I could have killed you long ago but your existence is needed for Yuuki. Furthermore, who gave you the blood to lengthen the time of your changed? Never forget that." Kaname came upright face to face with Zero. Both of them were tensioned.

"Kaname-senpai? Zero?" Yuuki voice was heard and then both of them relaxed naturally. It's as if her voice was the key to the stop of their little fight.

"Ah, Kaname-senpai, you came!! Eh…Zero…"

"Don't worry; we were just having a little talk. Yuuki, I think dinner should be ready soon right?" Kaname changed to his usual soft side for Yuuki.

"Yes, shall….emmm…we go in?" Yuuki's words stammered as she sees the kind and gentle Kaname. Her cheek was red a little.

Yuuki look at Zero who seems really disgusted with Kaname's presence.

_Will this go well as it was hope to be??_

-TBC-

* * *

Was it good? Do give reviews according to what you think of this story, THANK YOU!!_  
_


	3. Just For You

Thanks, **Ichigo-2007, midnitearz, Wielder of the Mighty Pen, kanamelover31 and xxpatixx!!**

* * *

The atmosphere on the dining was filled with tension. Yuuki sat beside Zero as she chews her food real slow while the Chairman sat on the front of Zero and beside Kaname. Chairman Cross was shaking in fear by the dark tension released by those two vampires.

Yuuki look up to the Chairman and he noticed her. They both talk without their voice and tried not to be noticed by Zero and Kaname. Their mouth motioned with words as they pretend to eat too.

"_**Chairman, do something about this!!"**_

"_**What can I do?? Ohhhh, dear daughter tell me!!! I'm freaking scared here!!"**_ Chairman said as his teeth chattered in terror while biting his fork too.

Kaname then noticed the chattering Chairman and motioned his hands onto his shoulder. The sudden touch shocked the Chairman causing him to pass out and became white as a ghost, falling down onto the floor. The tension was too much for the Chairman Yuuki guessed.

"Chairman Cross, what's wrong?" Kaname felt weird by his reaction. Zero was also surprised by what happen to the Chairman too. From there, Yuuki felt the tension in the relaxed slowly.

_Wow…Chairman that was something you can do! _Yuuki thought silently.

"Chairman, Chairman!!" Yuuki shocked the Chairman hardly.

"Ehh…Ah! What, who, WHAT??" Chairman regained his conscious.

"Are you alright, Chairman?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, why yes! Ah, hahhaha! Don't mind me, eat up! There's plenty more helpings here!" Chairman laughed.

They went back to the dining table and finally sat in harmony.

"Kaname-senpai, here's helping for you." Yuuki pick a food from the dishes and laid it into his plate.

"Thank you, Yuuki." Kaname gave her a gentle smile and made Yuuki blushes again.

Chairman Cross looks at Zero and seen his dissatisfied face. He sighed and continues to munch while Chairman chuckled a little.

_Dear, dear, I feel love in the air and __**jealousy.**_

"Oh, my dear loving son, don't be so downright depress! Here, drink the soup I made with manymanymany love just for my daughter and son." He poured a bowl of soup for Zero.

"Don't say that, it sounds sickening. And I'm not your son." Then, Zero took a sip and vomits it out onto the Chairman's face in the same time.

"What the heck…is **THIS**??? Did you put poison in it??" Zero croaked and yelled at Chairman Cross.

"Oh, it's my very own recipe. Tapioca soup added with some carrots and a mixture with a little salt and sugar and pepper. Impressive right?"

"SOOOO NOT!! Who in the world ever used tapioca in making soup??? If there is one person outside who did made the soup I bet him or she cooked it with a proper method!!"

Zero shouted and yelled and scratches his madly. "DAMN!"

Yuuki laughed out loud as she looks at Zero's reaction. It was the first time she ever seen Zero yelling at Chairman in this way. It was not anger it was more like happy in the heart.

* * *

"Well, I shall be going back to the Moon Dorm now. The others might be wondering where I could be." Kaname stood at the door. His face looks sad as if he does not wish to leave yet.

"Yeah, maybe Ichijou-senpai is waiting for you now outside."

"Yes…probably." Kaname replied.

"Ah…" Yuuki looked down which Kaname felt it himself. Then, he lid his hands into his pocket and took something out in his fist.

"Yuuki, close you eyes." Kaname told her.

"Eh?"

"Just close your eyes. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Kaname gave a smile that was trustworthy enough for Yuuki to do as he says.

She felt his hands move along the side of her cheeks and somehow rustling her hair a little from the back. There was something around her neck too she felt and…found herself blushing. It was hard not to blush for Yuuki when Kaname-senpai is up-close with her. But…she like this close feeling as well which she does not know what it is herself.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open and widen with happiness. Around her neck, was a chain of necklace with a heart shape metal clinging onto it. On it was engraved with a word, 'Yuuki'.

"Kaname-senpai, I-II, this is…" she could not find her words.

"This is a small gift I got for you during the last summer holidays. I asked the shopkeeper to engraved you name on it. Actually I planned to give you right after the holidays but there were never a suited time."

"Thank you so much, Kaname-senpai. This is so…beautiful."

Kaname then gave her a quick peck on her cheeks.

"Glad you like it."

Her face grew scarlet red and she looked down, embarrassed to meet his eyes. Then, she looked up and gave him a sweet and gentle smile. She knew, in her heart, she admires and love him in a way.

-TBC-

* * *

How was it? Okay, maybe you find Zero a little OOC that I know about it!!

Do give your reviews and comments.


	4. A New Student?

Thank you ::: **vampireknightfan13, iloveme5895, trigunshi, Animelover621 and Saving the world is my weakness:D**

* * *

The morning came and Zero was walking towards the Chairman's office. The night before he went back to his dorm the chairman told him so like that.

* * *

"_**Wait, Zero I have something to tell you."**_

_**Chairman Cross stopped Zero for a moment. The seriousness in his eyes made Zero to listen carefully of his words. **_

_This might be something about Yuuki's past or…something else important…_

"_**What is it, Chairman?"**_

"_**Well…actually…" the chairman's words tensed a little.**_

_**Zero gulped.**_

"_**Tomorrow, do come to my office. Okay, that's it."**_

_Dumb founded._

"_**Ah, ite!!" the chairman grumbled in pain. His head got a shoe mark on top of it.**_

_**Zero walked away coldly.**_

* * *

He scratches his head and grumble. Finally, he reaches the chairman's door and held his hand onto the knob and open just to find what's more troublesome in front of him.

"Ah, Zero you finally came!!" Chairman Cross greeted him merrily. He rushes forward to give Zero a tight bear hug.

"Woo, don't come near me." He said coldly and blocking chairman from hugging him.

"Zero, good morning!" Yuuki greeted with her smile.

He stared at her for a moment and slightly smiles….not. Kaname was behind and his scent seems to disgust Zero.

"What are you doing here during bright daylight?"

"The chairman asked me to come here." Kaname replied.

"Well, not afraid of getting a sunbath?" Zero smirked.

"Nothing much to worry as the curtain are closed."

Yuuki was in between again and stuck in their minor argument. She looked at the chairman with her innocent look.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's get serious now."

"Serious? What's wrong Chairman?" Yuuki asked.

"A new student is coming to the Moon Dorm."

"A vampire?" Zero muttered to himself.

"Yes, she's quite close o a noble family too."

"Which noble family?" Kaname asked.

"It should be the Shirabuki clan."

_The Shirabuki??? Shirabuki…Shirabuki…I have heard of it somewhere…Ah! Sara Shirabuki the lady that was close to Kaname in a party!!_

Yuuki look at Kaname with a worried look. Her heart felt betrayed in a way.

"So, Kaname-kun, I shall leave her to you in the Moon Dorm and do assist her around the academy during your night lessons. Yuuki and Zero will show her the academy thoroughly after the lesson and shall do your responsibility as the Cross Academy's prefects."

"Yes!" Yuuki and Zero chorused along with Kaname.

"By the way, what's her name?" Kaname asked.

The Chairman was silent and spoke again.

"Mai Shirabuki."

* * *

-TBC-

Hehe. People, how was it? Okay, I know you may find this chapter a little boring but I will be uploading it soon! Yeah!

Do review please!


	5. Mai Shirabuki

Thank you,**xxYukiCrossxx, JennyKim319, JasmineBaby, MimoriFanForever [yea!**

Let's move it!

* * *

The sky was raining and the shine of the sun was hidden by the dark clouds that brought thunderous sounds. A beautiful blonde stood at the gate of the academy with a black umbrella over her in protection from the wetness. She whispered a few words from her lips.

"So she's here…dear, dear, she sure found a place here. But, it won't long till…" her last words weren't heard by the terrible roar of the thunder from the sky.

Zero walked along the corridor of the Sun Dorm and looked out to the nearby window.

"I feel like this is a bad omen to me. I don't like this feeling." Zero mumbled to him as the dark sky is still not cleared.

* * *

Yuuki walked along the corridor of the academy and thought of something that kept disturbing her heart. There was an uneasy feeling whenever she thought of Mai Shirabuki. The Shirabuki family seems to be a perfect match for Kaname which is none of her concern but…her hearts just doesn't agree with it. How she wishes she could ask Kaname about it!

Speak of the devil, there he is.

"Kaname-senpai, senpai!" Yuuki called out.

"Yuuki, what's the rush?" his gentle face was as usual to Yuuki.

Yuuki held both her hand tight and gulped.

"Erm…about the morning discussion just now with the Chairman…erm…is-i-is Mai-san, do you know her?" Yuuki hesitated to say any further.

"Why do you want to know?" Kaname eyes narrowed.

"Be-bb-because Sara Shirabuki was…said to be your…perfect match [A/N: her voice gets softer … and now a Shirabuki family is coming here and…" Yuuki could no longer say anymore.

_**Ohhh, what the heck am I doing?? This is so wrong, embarrassing, hell!!!**_

Yuuki felt like slapping herself or dug a hole to hide her blush and embarrassment.

A gentle hand then reached to pat her head. Yuuki looked up to the person with such warm and gentle hand.

"Don't worry; it's not like what you think." Kaname's voice cools her nervousness.

"Kaname-senpai." Yuuki spoke his name with gentleness.

"Hoiya, hoiya, is this Kaname Kuran of the Kuran family?" a voice broke the sweet moment of Kaname and Yuuki. A voice which Yuuki had hope not to hear it for her the rest of her lifetime.

They both spun together spontaneously to find a blonde hair girl with deep reddish eyes sitting on the stair's railing. She was wearing the night class uniform too.

* * *

The lightning flashes again as the rain poured even heavier.

"Who are you?" Kaname exclaimed.

"Me? How cruel of you kuran-sama?" she stepped down with total silence and approached closely to Kaname's broad chest.

"I have thought you would know of my appearance in this academy as a new student here. A night class student." She whispered her words slyly as her face was an inch away from his.

Kaname eyes wandered to Yuuki. Her look was somehow detested by the sight and also…an unpleasant look was found on her face too. It displeases him.

"Do get off me and have more politeness in yourself." Kaname said coldly as he pushed her away.

"Ara ara, my apologies." She chuckled. Then, she turns to Yuuki.

"And may I know who this is?"

"Eh, I'm Yuuki Cross, the pre-e-fect…of this Cross Academy." Yuuki stammered her words a little.

"Hehe…I'm Mai Shirabuki, the new night class student here. _Yoroshiku._"

"Umm…well then let me show you around the academy. It…it is my duty too as a prefect."

Mai stared at her for a while and smiled.

"No, no I want Kuran-sama to show me around! Ne, Kuran-sama?" Mai hoped towards Kaname and held tightly one of his arms.

"…" Kaname kept silent.

"I understand…I shall show you around…"

"Yey!! Then, let's go now!!" she pulled Kaname around…further from Yuuki.

"Yuuki, you can go back and rest. Don't worry." Kaname assured Yuuki.

"Kaname-senpai…"

As both of them walked on, Mai turn her head around to look at Yuuki.

An evil smirk showed at her face.

-TBC-

* * *

Well, my English is not perfect but who cares? Hope you guys like it!! DO review please! 


	6. A Nightmare, another Horror

Thank you - **yashagirl11, Kyoya, Death's-Razor-Blade, duzell3071, pagan-seijou!!**

Sorry guys for the very late update because I have been rather busy lately with many homework…jeez life is tough. I have read the latest chapters of Vampire Knight and it was quite…shocking? Yuuki and Kaname and siblings and they as siblings could marry each other just to continue the pureblood family…wow? No worry, I won't add this to my story or else I don't know how to continue my story anymore…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Flat down onto her bed, Yuuki sigh. It has past her sleeping time but yet she couldn't find herself any sleepier. The one thing stuck on her mind is…Mai Shirabuki…is disturbing but it's….just there…and Kaname-senpai too. She rolls and roll around her bed and finally got tired of it. Her eyes slowly close…

"_Are you being naughty again?"_ a cynical voice was heard.

Yuuki's eyes fluttered open and got up, turned around quickly to see…no one. She stared at the blank space for while…her eyes wide open. A slight relieve was felt, then she lied down again, eyes close, trying not to think so much.

A vision appeared in her mind. Someone standing with its arms wrapped around the waist.

Her eyes open again.

A lady, it was a lady and the place was somewhere out of her knowledge.

Yuuki put both her hands on her head to give a grip. Fear grew within her.

The lady smiled. A real evil smile, she was a horrible and scary person.

Yuuki's teeth chattered and cold sweat was on her face. Her eyes were horrified by the weird vision that keeps flashing in her mind now.

"_No, you should stay still…after all you are our…important…my important…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Yuuki screamed.

Yuuki was breathing hardly on her bed. Her hands were gripping her head tightly. The last words of the lady, horrifying to Yuuki, were not heard. She curled herself on the bed. Scared and relieved of not hearing the last few words, she whispered a name before she falls asleep.

"Kaname-senpai…"

* * *

The next morning, tired, Yuuki walk slowly towards the Chairman's office. Her mind was blank and as she walks she stared at the space blankly. Zero was coming from the opposite side where he saw Yuuki.

"Hey, Yuuki. Yuuki?" Zero greeted.

Yuuki suddenly stops and look up. Her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't seem to open it any bigger.

"Yuuki, what's wrong? There's no spirit in you today." Zero's cool face slowly shows some worries now.

"Ze…ro…"

"Are you alright, Yuuki?"

"Save…me…" she said in a really soft voice.

"Huuh? You said something?" Zero could not hear it.

Yuuki just walk on entering the Chairman's office without closing the door. Zero stared for a moment and walk in with the door slowly shutting in. Inside was Chairman Cross with a merry face and greeting merrily, "Yuuki, GOOD MORNING!!!! My sweet daughter!!!!!"

"…"

"Yuuki? What's wrong?"

Yuuki just kept in silence.

"Oh My God!! What happened to my poor Yuuki? Don't tell me Zero had done something he shouldn't to you by force!!?"

"You better shut up with your dirty nonsense." Zero glared coldly at him.

Then, the door shut again. Now, it is just left Zero and Chairman Cross in the office only.

Chairman Cross face straightened and got serious.

"Zero, you can go back now."

"Err…but…okay."

_Yuuki…have you remembered something…_

* * *

"Yuuki, helo Yuuki?"

"Eh, Yori-chan?"

"Now you notice I was here? Are you okay Yuuki? Did you get a goodnight sleep last night?"

"Not…really…"

"Headache? Was it a nightmare or something?"

"I suppose…"

"It's noon now, the sun is down early today…the clouds are blocking. Eh?"

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked.

"Aha ahahaha! So here's the academy during daylight!! There are so, so many people here!! Right, Kuran-sama?" a voice shouted aloud happily.

Yuuki eyes widen and turn around to see. It was two night class students, well the odd ones which usually don't show up during daylight and it was bad to see them especially _**her**_. Mai Shirabuki.

"That girl, is she a new student here for night class? Yuuki?" Yori asked.

"Kuran-sama, come here, here! Ah, isn't it Yuuki?" Mai said merrily.

"Yuuki, you know her?" Yori asked in curiosity.

"_Yuuki…hehe…"_

Yuuki held her head tightly again. Her eyes were spinning in horror of hearing the evil voice echoing in her head.

"_You cannot escape from me."_

"No…" Yuuki whispered.

"Yuuki…" Mai called her name.

"_Yuuki…"_

"Yuuki…"

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Yuuki screamed her lungs out.

Kaname was shock but kept a calm look in him. A loud tapping sound of running at the corridor came closer. Yuuki screamed and screamed again then her big widen eyes suddenly close and she falls to the ground.

"Yuuki!" Yori said in shock as she clapped both her hands-on her cheeks.

"Yuuki!!!!" Zero came running.

"Yuuki." Kaname rushed towards her and held her in his arms.

The blonde vampire stood behind and watch with a smirk on her face.

"_Everything has just begun…Yuuki…"_

-TBC-

* * *

Lol. Hope you like it.**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Want to know Your Past?

Thank you for your mighty support

Thank you for your mighty support! All my dear **reviewers**, you know who you are and those who have given a favourite into my fan fic. D Banzai to everyone!!

* * *

"_**Kaa-san, what's all the noise outside?" an innocent voice of a girl asked feeling curious.**_

"_**It's nothing, dear. It will soon be over…"a kind voice comforts her little child.**_

"_**It sounds like sad cries…I don't like it…"**_

_**The mother tightened her hug for her child. The curious girl looked up and wondering what was her mother's anxiety. **_

"_**Listen dear, if kaa-san isn't here, be strong. Don't lose yourself to the darkness of your heart."**_

"_**What do you mean by that? Why would kaa-san not by my side? Why?"**_

"_**Don't worry; there will be others for you too. They will be by your side. You too will find someone that will protect you and love you too like kaa-san. He will always be there for you. Remember that." The mother smiles softly.**_

"_**Why are you saying this, kaa-san? I don't like this, I don't want this. Kaa-san…"**_

_**Bang. The door behind flung open loudly, with a person standing there. The child was horrified by the scene of the background behind the door. Fire was blazing all over the house, over the bodies of other people…dead…the person smirked and her laughter went through the whole house. Her blonde hair color shined along with the fire. The mother stood up into a fighting stance while the person still laughs on. Everything became pitch black.**_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open fast.

Yuuki was breathing normally again as her eyes look up onto the ceiling. She looks left and right, understanding she was in her room, in her bed sleeping for quite some time. She laid a hand on her forehead and her sleeve is wet because of her sweat. Someone had helped her to change her clothes too. Her mind was blank.

_What was that dream? What is it? I can't remember a thing…_

Yuuki got to her senses and got out from her bed slowly. Her body sways as she walks to the window. She flung open the curtain and notice it was night already. Yuuki walks to the door, open it, and were in the corridor. Barefooted, the corridor creaks as she took a step a step along the way.

The moonlight falls down upon her and…Mai. The blonde vampire was in front of her, looking at her. Yuuki, surprised, stood firm in front of Mai.

"I see…you have recovered Yuuki-chan." Mai said.

_What's with the 'chan' for?_

"Shirabuki Mai…"

"Oh, you remembered me well. How nice of you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Will you give me what I want?" she smirked.

"I…"

"…want to know about your past?"

Yuuki's face whitened.

"How did you know that?"

"Why do I know you say?" Mai chuckled.

Yuuki took a step back but to her surprise Mai was right an inch in front of her now.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" suddenly Mai's eyes turn sharp and scary.

Yuuki frowned by the sight.

"HAHAHAHAAHA!" Mai's laughter was a horrible and a familiar voice. Such evilness could be felt and Yuuki felt cold. Right down to her spine.

Mai stopped her laughter and her eyes look into her corner of her eyes. Yuuki just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Ahaha. Sorry if I got you scared." She places a hand under her lips as her eyes return normal.

Yuuki gulped and spoke out.

"A-as a prefect, I asked you to return to your dorm now. Don't cause any dangerous commotion here in the Sun Dorm."

"You ask me to LEAVE??" Mai gave sharp glare.

Yuuki felt a strong pressure, as if someone have pushed her and now she's falling.

_Oh, no. My balance…I have no time!_

_Kaname-senpai!_

Mai looks at her and smiled again.

_Zero!_

Someone got hold of her by her arms. Mai face seemed to look slightly irritated at this sudden savior's appearance. Yuuki slowly turned around as she is held safely to landing. She voice out the name of her savior.

"Zero…"

"Shirabuki Mai."

"Who are you, a lowly class vampire to speak of my name?" Mai said in a stern and intense voice.

"Well, I certainly have the right. Although I don't like to admit it, but a promise is a promise and a one I must obey. I will protect Yuuki as I promise to Kuran."

"Hmph, words do nothing."

"Oh, you think so."

"What?"

Then, Mai felt a presence beside her. She turned around to find a shocking surprise.

"Kuran-sama."

"Mai."

"No, it's not what you think!! Kuran-sama!"

"Silence!!" Kaname snapped at Mai.

Kaname just walked past Mai silently down the stairs. Then, he bent down and softly touched Yuuki cheek.

"It's alright now Yuuki, nothing will happen to you. I won't allow it."

"Ka-name sen-pai…" Yuuki's eyes started to water and her tears flow down her cheeks.

For the first time, even for Zero, he had never seen Yuuki cried. She has always been acting strong and smiles brightly. Kaname carried Yuuki and started walking out towards the Moon Dorm along with Zero behind.

Left behind, was the blonde hair vampire showing her fangs as blood was tricking down her lips. Her eyes were red in fury.

-TBC-

* * *

Lol. Hope you like it. )

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Yey…be happy. I'm back. Lawl. Been busy. Got my computer project. Study study study . Jeez…Lots of dramatic moments too with my friends….**

**Anyway….now vampire knight fan fiction, 'A Step into the Pureness' is back with a all new chapter!! Cheers!**

* * *

Yuuki walk along the corridors of Cross Academy. The scenery of the sky was red in colour so is the moon too. It was silent. Not a single person is there. As she walks her footstep echoed along the corridor way. Then, she stopped. Standing far in front, she could see a night class uniformed person. The person turns around. It was Kuran Kaname.

_**Kaname-senpai!**_

She shouted out his name. Yuuki started to walk and fasten her steps to running.

It felt like eternity. No matter how fast how much she runs, somehow she's not even close to Kaname. She reached out her hands to Kaname.

_**Kaname-senpai!!**_

Kaname just stared blankly at Yuuki then gave her a cold shoulder. His cold back then was facing her.

Yuuki felt disheartened. She tried to fasten her steps more but she just couldn't make it.

It felt like Kaname was getting further and further away from her. Then, another being appeared by Kaname's side. A blonde girl held tight Kaname's hand and turn to face Yuuki.

_**Yuuki…**_

_**Mai-san….!**_

Kaname then started walking and there Shirabuki Mai went smirking and followed.

_**No!**_

_**Kaname-senpai! Please don't go!!**_

Yuuki shouted again and again and tried to catch up but it was a failure.

_**Kaname-senpai!!**_

_**KANAME-SENPAI!!**_

* * *

Eyes fluttered open quickly, Yuuki took a deep breath in too. She gave out a long sigh. Is it of relief or awfulness of having nightmares recently, she not sure of it herself too.

_Just a dream…but it felt so real…_

Yuuki sit up and looked around. The room was definitely wider than hers and it was furnished rather nicely too. She wonders whose room is she in. A small light ray shined through the uncovered part of the curtain. Yuuki walk towards the window and pulled open the curtain to have a peek. The sudden brightness hurt her eyes. It was morning already.

"Ahh, it is morning already!! What time is it now? Oh no, I'm late and Yori-chan will be worrying! Worst, I'm still in my night gown!" Yuuki jumped and hurried to the door.

However, the door slowly opens by itself. Yuuki frost and stared at the door to see who is coming.

"You're awake, Yuuki?" the gentle voice ring in her head.

"Kana-Kaname-senpai…"

"Good morning, Yuuki. Are you feeling any better after last night?" he smiled.

"Last night?"

_Last night…I…what…_

Then, her memory flashes in her mind. Shirabuki Mai. Her terror. Her wicked smile. Her evil intent. Yuuki falling down the stairs. Zero. Kaname-senpai.

Frightened by her own memory, she hug herself, shivering in fear as recalling back her memory, she dropped down to her knees. Kaname step forward till he is in front of Yuuki.

"Yuuki…"

Before he could say anything further, Yuuki's sudden grip into his cloth surprised him a little. She held to him tightly and he could feel it as well, her shiver, she was in fear.

Within Kaname came an urge, he realized how fragile is Yuuki now, the urge, the urge to comfort the one dearest to him. He hugged Yuuki back gently and firm.

"I am here, Yuuki."

"Kaname-senpai…please don't leave me…stay…with me…"

Kaname looked down at Yuuki…he thought for a moment…closed his eyes and hug Yuuki even tighter.

"Of course…"

As the two held still to each other, from the door, he looked. The silver haired vampire hunter spins and walks away silently from the room.

-TBC-

* * *

**Well, that's it. Another chapter shall be coming…better hope I am not too busy and of course I will try my best on the next chapter for you guys D. wink**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. What if in Reality?

**Back. Sorry for the real late update even though it's holiday and ending son =( *sigh* Well now back to the story. In order for my readers (you guys) to enjoy, this chapter I will make it especially long to pay back what was lost in time. So, enjoy this chapter as my apology to you all.

* * *

**

The silent corridor way of Moon Dorm, only the sounds of slow footsteps echoes the corridor way. The silver haired wandered about, deep in his thoughts. It hurts him to see Yuuki so down like that. She, who has always been the one who tries her hardest to cheer him up since when he got adopted by the Chairman. He even pushed her kindness away before as cold as possible yet her heart is set determined to keep him comfortable after the tragedy where vampire, Shizuka Hiou killed his entire clan leaving him as the sole survivor.

_How many times have I pushed her way yet how could she still give me the innocent smiles._

_It's irresistible to see her suffering like that._

_Worst of all, nothing I did, oh wait maybe I did nothing at all from the beginning…that vampire Kaname is consoling her instead._

_Damn it!! Could I do nothing??_

Zero's fleeting thoughts in hi head took his attention away from the pillar in front of him. Directly, he bangs with pillar.

"AH! Ouch, damn it!" Zero mumbled as he rubs the bump on his head. Then he say the golden blonde haired vampire, Mai.

"Hehe…how unsightly for a vampire hunter like you to be a klutz…" Mai chuckled by the sight of it.

* * *

She stood by the upper part of the staircase to the upper floor while Zero was by the pillar and is near to the entrance of the Moon Dorm.

"At least better than a vampire who clings on to the stinky pure blood with unlikely smirk on your so-fake cute face."

Mai's expression changed just by a mere moment and returned by to her normal self.

_Hah, hit the jackpot._

"Oh really, I will take that as a praise from a mere level-E vampire" she laughed.

"How did you now that?" Zero snapped.

"Haha, what's wrong? Ain't that such a cold glare you are giving me?" Mai smiled slyly as she paused for a moment.

"The Kiryuu clan, the well known vampire hunters were annihilated in one night by the pureblood Shizuka Hiou who is now deceased. You, Zero, are the sole survivor of these incident but with a condition, you were bitten. Soon, you will fall and degrade into one of the low vampires and eventually killed by one of your former kinds, humans. Just how long can you maintain your own conscience, I wonder?"

Speechless, Zero just stared at Mai with unbelievable eyes. Mai smiled and look down by the stairway.

"Hmph, now what's with that look? It's like a poor stinking puppy on his four paws with eyes as if he has lost in a battle. Oh, how laughable is this."

"Sharp tongue you got there, huh? I wonder how you want to get that Kaname Kuran to favor you, two faced-bitch and you know a lot for a new here."

"HAHA, I know more than you do. Even if it is about my dear Yuuki of the past and how has she suffered."

"What? Yuuki's past did you say? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?" Zero raised his voice in anger and curiosity.

"Ops, slip of my tongue."

"Say it!! What do you know about Yuuki's past??"

"Why do you want to know her past so much? You want to help her that badly?"

That question caused Zero to pause.

Why? Why he wondered too?

Well…she had told him before she lost all her memories. All she could only remember was she was left alone in a forsaken snowy place, attacked by a stray vampire and saved by that pureblood Kaname.

She has always been smiling and staying strong when…in fact inside, the torment that she suffers from trying to regain her memory is terrible and all she could do meanwhile is to act strong to avoid causing worries in others.

Those innocent unwavering eyes that always watch me….

That smile…

_What is this feeling…I…_

"She…"

Mai raised her left eyebrow looking at the awkwardness of Zero.

"Yuuki has always been searching…trying to regain her memory of her past. Trying so hard…and yet she smiles that happily like that. It also makes me laugh to see could she live to laugh like that when she is that sad inside her."

Silent filled the hall.

"I don't know how important is that memory to her but, even if it is a small hint to her memory, I will get it and help if possible."

_Right, I don't want to see her suffering, crying like that._

A flash of Yuuki smiling at him while holding out her hand for him came into his mind.

_I wish she would maintain her happy self like that. That's why I…_

From his school uniform within, Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose, his gun and pointed at Mai.

"Now say it, what do you know about Yuuki's past?"

"Hah, are you trying to threaten me? I'm different than those level E vampires you hunt, far stronger than them even though I'm not a pureblood. Furthermore, there are a few more vampires here, if you shoot, backup will come for me. You don't want to make enemies with them do you?"

"Vampires are my enemies from the very start, as a vampire hunter I am to kill all vampire down. That is our law, even if I hate to say that."

"Hmph, big mouth you go there. Besides, what do you gain from knowing her past? No, should I say can resist it and be normal knowing the **real** truth of Yuuki Cross."

"The…real truth of Yuuki?"

"That's right, you know nothing about her. Have ever wondered, or maybe, that question has always been in you hunters when you look at **those HUMANS.**" Mai's eyes bulge out big and stared down sharply at Zero. Even Zero could feel the intensity in her eyes.

"No way….impossible…"

Mai smirked. Zero just stood still and watching her every movement.

"Yes, that question, you may have avoid thinking about it, but it could be the truth. What if–––"

"Shut up."

"Yuuki, the one you always––"

"Shut––" Zero's voice hasten and getting louder.

"Thought as human–––"

"––up. Shut up–––"

"­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­––but in reality could it be a possibility that–––"

"**SHUT UP!!!"**

"––**YUUKI CROSS IS A VAMPIRE!!?**"

_**BANG!!**_

The sound of a gun fired. Zero shot a bullet at Mai.

It missed by an inch. The special bullet for vampires strikes deep into the wall with its remaining magical effects slowly diminishing away.

"Useless fool, if you are so hesitant like that, you can easily die one day."

"Next time I won't miss if you talk bullshit again."

Footsteps sound slowly appeased the silent in the hall.

"What was that gun shot sound?" Aidou asked with Akatsuki immediately beside him.

Shiki and Rima came later while Ichijou stared down at Zero who is still pointing his gun at Mai.

"What do you think you are doing Zero Kiryuu? Pointing a gun at one of the noble vampires?" Ruka asked coldly.

"Zero? What are you doing?"

Zero turned to see Yuuki…and Kaname by her side.

"What's the meaning of this ruckus? Zero?" Kaname asked while he's eyes wandered to Mai.

"Zero put down that gun now! You aren't suppose to hurt any night class students. We as prefect–––" Yuuki lecture Zero as he interrupted her.

"Yes, yes, as prefects we are suppose to protect them and their secret. You seem fine enough now to be able to wine and lecture like that. Just got annoyed by some vampire only." Zero murmured as he laid down his gun.

"I'm not whining, mou, Zero!"

"What's your reason, Mai Shirabuki?" Kaname voiced out.

Yuuki got a little startled hearing that name. Somehow, deep inside her, instinct tells her that she fears Mai. Kaname held one hand and hug her by his side, comforting her, which helps. Zero just look for the moment and whispered something that Yuuki could not hear. Now all the attention is onto Mai, waiting for her answer.

"Oh nothing, Kuran-sama, really nothing, it is just a little chat between us and well a slip of my tongue made him annoyed. That's all. Believe me please, Kuran-sama." Mai return to her normal clingy self and voiced out her answer.

"Che." Zero mouthed out with annoyance and gritted his teeth.

Then, Mai switched to Yuuki.

"Oh my, dear Yuuki have you recovered? Ehehe. Suddenly, you faint right in front of us, it gave a little shock to everyone. Yuuki."

"I'm fine. Thank you…for your concern." Yuuki replied, not very confidently.

"Really…well then stay well as _**yourself**_, Yuuki. Yawn, I feel sleepy now. I shall be off to my room now, Kuran-sama. See you again, Kiryuu-san, in the night of darkness soon."

Zero twist a little by her deep words. Mai then, disappeared from the sight.

"Jeez, nothing interesting at all." Aidou turn around and so do others as they return to their room.

"You should return too, Yuuki." Kaname said.

"Oh, okay…thanks Kaname-senpai."

"Zero, you should accompany her too. Zero." Kaname said to Zero but…

Zero stared at Yuuki while those words now are imprinted in his mind.

"_**What if in reality that could it be a possibility Yuuki Cross is a vampire----"**_

He wished it was not the truth yet.

_Yuuki, please…_

"Zero, what's wrong?" Yuuki asked as she walks towards him.

_Please…_

"Zero…"

_Yuuki…_

"Zero."

Yuuki put her hand on Zero's cheek and look at him directly into his eyes. Zero slightly startled by her action then softens back to himself.

"Let's go back, Zero." Yuuki smiled.

Zero look at her. Her smile. He smiled too. A rare one.

"Yea, let's go back. You should get change first. I'm not going to walk beside you in broad daylight in public with you in a night gown."

"What?? Zero take those words back!! Zero!!!"

_Please Yuuki, don't change._

_Please don't let me see that truth happening in front of me._

_Don't change please, Yuuki._

-TBC-

**Banzai! Finish this chapter. Hope you do enjoyed it.**

**Give some reviews/comments please. Any idea or critics of yoursmay help me make you a better story to read =)**


End file.
